Taken
by SilentWriter987
Summary: "K.C.! What are you doing!" K.C.'s hair covered his eyes, but his expression was dark. "What I should have done a long time ago."
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, I'll come over later. See ya later, Eli."

"Are you _trying_ to get rid of me?"

Eli half-joked, cast his girlfriend a worried glance, then pulled her to his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist, into a tight, bone-crushing hug. "Eli, I can't breath..." Clare giggled, running her fingers through his dark, messy locks.

He sighed and loosened his hold around her a little. "Are you sure you're going to be fine here... _Alone?_"

The auburn haired girl sighed. "I'll be fine, Eli. Don't be such a worrywart." She giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't look reassured, convinced. "I'll be fine, Eli." She said firmly, her blue eyes grew big. "You don't trust me, Lijah?"

"Of course I do." He sighed. "Of course I trust you, Clarebear."

Clare's eyes sparkled. She looked up at him expectantly. "It's the _people you hang out with_ that I don't trust. Of course I trust _you,_ babe." Clare rolled her eyes. "Eli. I'm pretty sure no one will be left here. Only me, Eli." She tapped his nose gently. "Only me."

Eli frowned. "That's what I'm worried about. What if some perve comes in and attacks you? What if someone is hiding here right now, listening to us, and waiting for me to leave so he could make his move?" Clare groaned. Eli was such a drama king.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Eli cut her off. "How do you know no one will be left here? That no one's hiding? What if Fitz is hiding here somewhere? Or that Zig kid? Or one of your admirers? Just the other day, I heard this guy comment about your chest, and I was about to pu-"

"Eli! Enough!"

She pursed her lips, annoyed. Eli could be so overprotective sometimes. "Trust me on this, Eli. _No one_ will be here." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No one's hiding here. Not Zig, or Drew, or Fitz. What do you think they'll do to me? Rape me? God Eli, they're my_ friend_s. Nice people. They are not the perves you think they are." Eli scowled.

"They have urges like I do. You're a beautiful girl, why wouldn't they grab the chance and take you? They'll act on impulse, instinct and -

"Eli, _please_." She snorted. "Enough."

She touched his face gently with a soft, tiny hand. His hold around her waist tightened. "I think it's cute that you're being overprotective. A little bit annoying, but cute, and sweet." She said softly, smiling. "But I can handle myself. I'll be safe, I promise." Her blue eyes shimmered.

"In situations like these, you need to trust me."

He still looked worried. She sighed and stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll be fine, Lijah." He sighed, relenting. How could he resist his adorable girlfriend?

"Alright. I trust you babe, but..." He kissed her forehead. "But... I'm only leaving you here for just this one time, next time, I'll be here, with you."

"Thank you, Eli."

"But... One more question. _Why_ exactly do you have to be _alone_? Why can't I stay with you? Watch over you? Protect you from unknown harm and evil?"

"Eli!" She sighed. "Because... I can't think straight when you're around." She blushed, then giggled. "And besides, you might do something perverted again, thus making me lose concentration, and we'll end up doing it on the floor or desk or something like that." He smirked.

"Do you want to?"

"Eli!" She blushed. "No... I have to get the sports article and fashion article done _tonight_. I won't be able to finish it with you around, and-"

He smirked and pulled her into a kiss. Her cheeks turned red as they made out. She pulled away after a few seconds, out of breath. She blushed and smacked him on the arm. "You have to go now, Eli. Or I'll never get anything done."

He leaned in for another kiss, but Clare turned her head, and he ended up kissing her on the cheek.

"Clare!" He pouted.

"Eli, I'm serious. You gotta go. _Now_." She laughed, then put on a serious face. He sighed and kissed her on the lips. "You better be at my house later. Eight'o clock, on the dot." She giggled. "Yes." He sighed again and kissed her forehead. "See ya later, babe."

He began to walk away. Clare smiled as he turned to look at her. "Don't worry, Eli. I'll be fine. Silly Eli." He sighed and quickly left the classroom before he could change his mind. Clare shook her head, a faint smile on her face, whole bringing out pens and paper.

* * *

Clare wiped her forehead, tired. Writing articles for the school paper was a bit hard, and tiring. She should have never agreed to finish the paper all by herself. She wished Connor, Wesley and Alli were with her, helping her out. She couldn't finish sports page by herself.

She didn't know much about basketball, or soccer.

She sighed. The sports page was the only page she couldn't finish, the only page she was having a hard time with.

The others were already finished, except the sports page. The stupid sports page. She really needed K.C. right now. He was an expert when it came to sports, since he played basketball and a little bit of soccer. She sighed and stood up.

She glanced at her watch. It was almost six. She had two hours left to finish the spots article, plenty of time to finish it. Plenty of time to relax, take a break. Just for a few minutes. She yawned and sat back down on the stool she was sitting on and lay her head on the desk in front of her.

She began to close her eyes.

But they immediately opened again when she felt something brush her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes, and her heart began to pound. Was someone in the room with her? Then she sighed. _'Must be the wind...' _She did leave the windows open, after all.

Her heart beat began to return to normal.

She began to close her eyes again. Then she screamed as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned around, frightened. Then she sighed in relief as she saw the person holding her. "Oh..." She laughed, putting a hand to her heart. "K.C., you scared me!"

K.C. just stared at her. Clare cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the way he was holding her, and how tight and long he was holding her. K.C. let go of her, noticing her discomfort. Clare smiled and tucked a lock of short curly hair behind her ear.

"What brings you here, K.C.?"

He didn't respond, and Clare shifted uncomfortably. What was wrong with him? "I'm here.. To finish the paper..." He said after a few moments. Clare smiled radiantly, ignoring her pounding heart. "That's great, let's finish it together. I kinda need help with the sports page. And I gotta finish it now, so I can see Eli later. I don't want to keep him waiting, and worrying." She laughed.

K.C. didn't respond. Clare cast him a worried glance. "Are you okay? Because you don't look so- _eeeee!_"

K.C. roughly took her by the waist and pinned her against the desk, holding both of her hands in one of his large ones. Clare struggled against him and her face turned red as his knee pressed into her center. "K.C.! What are you doing?!" K.C.'s hair covered his eyes, but his expression was dark.

"What I should have done a long time ago."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning. Starts as non-con. This is season 12 Klare/EClare.**

**Just so you guys know I do not like rape/semi-rape, I wrote it for the story. It plays a big part in the sequel.**

* * *

"W-what?"

Clare looked up at K.C. with confused eyes. What was he talking about? Why was he doing this to her? Her breath quickened and her heart pounded as he slipped a hand inside her shirt. Her face turned red as she realized his intentions. "K.C..." She whispered, cautiously placing a hand on is shoulder. "Please don't..."

"..."

"K.C..." She whimpered. "Please don't.. I'll do anything, I swear." She pleaded. "Think about what'll happen if you do this. You could get arrested! I-I thought we were friends, I thought we were okay now. I-I'm sorry if I hurt you before. Just please, d-don't hurt me, please don't..."

"I'm not going to hurt you..." He said, emotionless. "But I _will_ take you."

"K.C., please don't..." Tears began to slip from her eyes. Why would he want to take her? She thought they were friends, that they were over the breakup. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered, tears running down her cheeks. He leaned in close to her face, face still expressionless. "Because you belong to me, you always belonged to me. I was supposed to take you back, but that Eli ruined everything..."

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"You were still with Jenna at the time, a-and-"

"I wanted you back. I was going to break up with Jenna, then Eli got into the picture. He ruined everything."

"B-but, we were over our relationship, each other, I fell in love with someone else, you fell in love-"

K.C. slammed his fist down on the table, making her flinch and whimper. "I_ didn't_ fall in love with Jenna..." He growled. "I... I never loved her... It was infatuation... And sex..." He sighed. "I know, I'm huge jerk for leaving you just because she... she did... _stuff_ for me. And I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." He cupped her cheek, leaning in close to her face.

"Give me another chance..."

Clare's face turned red, and she closed her eyes. _'Think of something, Clare. Think. Of. Something.' _She just wanted to escape, she was happy that K.C. apologized, but she wanted to stay friends. Only friend. She was over him, she already found somebody new. Eli.

_'Eli...'_

"K.C... I'm sorry.. But I can't..." She said gently, then opened her eyes to see his reaction. His eyes turned dark. "Then I guess... I guess I'll just have to take you." Clare whimpered, shaking her head furiously. "N-no K.C., please don't..."

"It's the only way you'll agree to be mine, the only way for us to be together... Forever."

He leaned in close to her neck, and she whimpered as she felt his hot breath against her neck. She shut her eyes as he began placing kisses on the side of her neck, sucking softly on the skin every once in a while. "K.C... K.C., please don't... Don't do this..."

He ignored her protests and continued to kiss her neck. "Do you know how angry it makes me..." He murmurmed against her skin, while slipping a hand in her shirt to stroke her waist. "To know that emo boy already took you already..."

Clare's eyes widened, and they immediately filled with more tears. "W-what?" _'How did he know...?' _

"I heard you and Alli talking about it yesterday... He took you on your birthday, in _your_ room." Clare began to sob. "Please, K.C.! Just let me go.. And no one has to know about this... No one. I promise I _won't_ tell anyone, I swear to God." She begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. "There are plenty of girls out there who like you, who are more than willing to go out with you..." She forced a smile at him as he looked up at her. "L-like the new girl, B-Becky, she _really_ likes you, she told me!"

"I only want you, Clare Diana Edwards. I love you, only you."

Clare's heart dropped at his words. She sighed sadly and sniffed as she realized he wasn't going to let her go. K.C. kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just relax, enjoy it." He said as he hitched her above-the-knee skirt around her waist. Clare whimpered, more tears tumbled down her cheeks. K.C. wiped them away with his thumb.

"Shh... Don't cry, I won't hurt you. It'll feel good, I promise."

Clare saw a small smirk on his face as he looked at her covered womanhood. Her face turned red, and she clenched her fists. With horror, Clare realized why K.C. was smirking. Her underwear was... _damp_. And that meant she was turned on, a little. Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't mean to feel this way.

She didn't want to. She didn't know why her body was reacting this way. It wasn't her, it was her body. She didn't want this, or what he was about to do to her.

He slowly slid off her panties, then threw them aside. Clare closed her eyes as removed his jeans and boxers. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the tip of his member against her entrance. "K.C... Please don't... Please..."

"I'll be gentle." He whispered, and entered her. Clare cried out and held on to him. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and he kissed them away. "Does it hurt?" He whispered. She shook her head. It didn't. It felt amazing, but she wouldn't tell him that. Because she didn't want this. She didn't want him.

He began to rock into her, groaning at how tight and wet she was. She was so warm, so soft, so tight, that he was sure he was going to release soon. Clare let out a moan, and involuntarily wrapped her legs around his waist. K.C. smirked, knowing he won.

He began to thrust into her gently, then increased the pace as her moans got louder, needy. Clare cried out as he hit her special spot. _'This is wrong.. Clare... You shouldn't be feeling this way. You slut.. What will Eli say?' _Clare thought, she couldn't cry, all she felt was the pleasure her ex-boyfriend was giving her.

"A-ah! _K.C.!_!"

K.C. smirked darkly. "That's right, baby. Scream my name." He pounded into her, loving the feel of her, loving her sweet moans, loving the way she screamed his name. "O-Oh God, K.C., I'm close."

He gave a dark, twisted grin, stopping all movement. Clare whimpered. "Please, K.C.. I need it so bad..." That was all Clare could think of, her release. Nothing mattered at the moment, nothing. She couldn't think of anything, or anyone. Not her friends, not her safety, not even Eli. Everything was forgotten at the moment. "Please..." She begged, when she felt a pain in her lower region.

"Please, K.C."

"Please what?"

"I..." She buried her face in his neck. "Fuck me."

He laughed darkly, and began to thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could. "_A-ah! AAAAAH! K.C.!_" He pounded into her, forgetting everything. The fact that she was already taken, that she was in love with someone else, Eli Goldsworthy. He fucked her hard, wanting her to release, wanting _his_ release.

"O-oh God! K.C.! _Ungh!_" She came hard, clutching onto his shoulders. K.C. released after a few thrusts, then went limp.

Clare closed her eyes.

_'What have I done?_' She cried silently as she thought of Eli. _'I should've fought him off... I should've done something... What have I done...? I couldn't have done anything to stop him... But... It's all my fault...' _She closed her eyes, drifting into the darkness.


End file.
